One More Year
by Kimmy Flare
Summary: When Ino comes up with a crazy plot Hinata thinks nothing about it...but what if it actually worked? Will Hinata be able to bear with the pain of losing the person she loves the most in just one more year?
1. The Evil Plot

The Evil Plot – Chapter One

Hinata could feel every inch of him. If someone saw them they would think they were a lovely couple but there was more than just contact. He seemed like a brick wall not moving as she tried to push him off. His eyes were saddened contrasting what he should be feeling now. Hinata jumped at his touch but he only gently wiped the tear off her face….

The large company that employed almost everyone in Konoha suddenly shut down for no apparent reason. Thousands of families were devastated forcing them to move out of Konoha in search for a job. Among those out of employment was Hinata Hyuga. She was the quiet accountant of Kiba not to mention his girlfriend also. Now they both sat alongside each other in the park bench, newspapers all over the floor.

"There's no use." Kiba signed. "There isn't anything out there not since the company closed. Everyone is going crazy for a job…we are gonna hafta get used to living in the streets."Kiba joked with Hinata. She didn't turn to look at him. Her eyes were fixed on the newspaper. "Lighten up Hinata something will come up."

"But you just said it was no use." Hinata fixed her glasses.

"So you were listening. I just let my thoughts run wild sometimes." Kiba scratched his nose lightly. Kiba snatched the newspaper off her hand and pulled her to him. He lightly kisses her lips. Hinata didn't process everything right way. She fixed herself and pushed the hair behind her ear.

"Don't surprise me like that." Hinata felt embarrassed. Hinata never really liked Kiba, she just saw him as a brother. She preferred to be with him then someone she knew would break her heart. She had one heart break she could never get over. Hinata shrugged the thought and looked up. Ino was standing in front of her with an ice cream cone in her hands. Ino sat next to Hinata giving her back to Kiba. For some reason Ino and Kiba never got along.

"Hinata I came to tell you something that just made my day. You remember Sakura?" Ino asked taking a big bite off her ice cream. Hinata lightly nodded. "Well she finally got knocked off her high horse. Sasuke ditched her to the curve. She completely hit the ground hard because now she's getting a complete plastic surgery to look different. I have to hand it to Sasuke, he finally did something worthwhile."

"He's the reason we are almost in the street. Just because he dumped Sakura it doesn't mean anything to me, he's still me number one enemy." Kiba was angry. "You forgive to fast."

"Well I didn't just forgive him like that idiot I was just giving him props. Man how annoying…" Ino finished off her ice cream. "Well now that's over do you know what that means?" Hinata raised an eyebrow. "He's single. Do you know how that will help us?"

"No I have no idea…just tell me your evil plot." Hinata said.

"Sasuke gave most of his money to charity just yesterday, not to mention he gave up the company and dumped his girlfriend…doesn't that mean something is up? Now that he's single I was thinking that someone could get close to him now that he's alone and find out why." Ino gave a small pat on Hinata's shoulder.

"What does that have to do with me?" Hinata asks. She was afraid of what would happen next.

"Hinata you're the hottest girl I know, not to mention you have a weird way of making people like you. Just some fixes here and there, and you will wipe that cold prince off his feet." Ino gave thumbs up to Hinata.

"I have a boyfriend." Hinata shortly says.

"Actually Hinata, the crazy chick has a point." Kiba states making. Hinata becomes shocked. Her boyfriend is practically giving her away. "Don't take it bad, it's not like it would work." Hinata nodded, no gained nothing lost.

"Ok, only because I have nothing else to do." Hinata gave in.

"Perfect, because you have to meet with him today." Ino pushes her down the side walk.

"Wait! What?" Hinata didn't know what she just put herself in.


	2. High School Reunion

High School Reunion - Chapter 2

Hinata couldn't stand the contacts. They just felt so uncomfortable. After rubbing her eye Ino smacked her hand. How many times would Hinata have to go through the same thing?

High reunion, Hinata tired her very best not to be there. Now that she was a part of Ino's crazy plan she was forced into a night gown and to see all her successful peers. Hinata entered the old high school gym. Kiba was across the room laughing loud at a joke, while Ino was pouring herself some alcohol. Hinata walked towards a table where some men quickly pulled out the chair for her. Hinata wasn't use to this kind of attention.

They started to hit on her when Kiba came to rescue her. She felt relaxed at last. She waited for Sasuke to come but he didn't come.

"Maybe we should give up." Ino gave in. Hinata didn't like seeing her so sad.

"Well we tried!" Kiba looked at the clock. "It's about time I get going. See you tomorrow Hinata." Kiba cleared his throat. Ino looked at Kiba and then at her phone. She started to cough lightly.

"Yeah it's time to go, take care, Hinata." Ino paced right behind Kiba. Hinata left like she was left out of something. So she decided to follow behind them. As she thought they were traveling together. Ino looks around to make sure no one is there. "That was close." Hinata heard them start talking. "You think she found out?"

"No!" Kiba snapped. "She must never find out about us!" This comment made Hinata gasp.

'Is he cheating on me?' Hinata thought to herself. She took a small peak. 'Are they kissing?' She sees Kiba close the space between them. Hinata closes her eyes and just starts to wonder around. 'I thought…' Hinata takes a good look at where she is. It was a bar. She takes a few steps in and sits by herself.

"What are you having?" The bar tender asks. Hinata, doesn't really not know anything about alcohol. Hinata lowers her head. "Tell me when you're ready." He goes to some men that are calling him and then comes back. "The guys are buying you a drink." Hinata is stunned. "Here." He hands her a small glass. Hinata picks it up and lightly places the cup to her lips. She takes a small slip. She pulls the cup away and tries to swallow the bitter liquid. Just then two men sit beside her.

"Well, hello there darling." One says getting closer to her. "What's your name?" Hinata try to ignore him. "Come on don't be shy." He goes to kiss her neck and Hinata smacks him. "Why you little wench!" The guy makes a fist and just when he goes to punch her someone grabs his hand.

"That's no way to treat a lady." A deep and husky voice says. Hinata couldn't help but feel attracted to that voice so she looks at the man. At that moment Hinata could feel the heart stop. His eyes were a deep black, and they seemed tired yet beautiful. His black hair touched his face perfectly. Hinata couldn't believe such a man could exist. One of the men gives up quickly and withdraws to his friends.

"What do you want?" The guy throws another punch which the handsome man avoids without a sweat. "You want to fight, eh?" the gets off the chair and kicks the hero. But the hero moves fast and then pins the man to a wall.

"Leave before I beat you up." The hero gives the man a warning. The man runs away. "I'm sorry, are you ok?" The guy asks turning to Hinata.

"Thank you." Hinata bows down a bit. The man sits beside her.

"You know it is a little dangerous for a pretty girl like you to come to a bar alone." The man calls for the bar tender. "Give me a beer." Hinata attempts to drink the alcohol again only to swallow it whole. She then started to feel a little light headed, and dizzy. "This seems to be the first time you've been here."

"You can tell." Hinata giggled to herself. "I don't ever drink." Hinata couldn't help but touch his hair. The guy turns to her wide eyed. "Your hair is so soft." Hinata didn't notice that the man blushed and for the first time of his life, fell in love. Hinata removes her hand and starts to doze off. The guy noticed who some men eyed her so he picks her up (bribe style) and carries her.

He walks to a limo. The driver opens the door for him and goes in placing her in the seat next to him. Sasuke recollects his thoughts. His face was still red from just a moment ago and he couldn't stop thinking about her. 'Sasuke, you can't fall in love at least not now, especially since you don't have too much time.' Sasuke thinks to himself. He takes another look at Hinata. 'I don't think I can stop something that has already happened.'


	3. Waking up in Sasuke's Apartment

Waking up in Sasuke's Apartment – Chapter 3

Hinata stretched a bit on the bed. She turns and hugs the pillow noticing how good it smelled. It was a different scent than usual. Strangely it smelled like cologne. Hinata opened her eyes wide and sat up. She was still on her night gown from last night but where was she now? She looked around. It was a huge room, somewhere she has never been to. The room was practically empty it contained only one or two furniture.

In the other room…

Sasuke came out of the shower drying his hair with a towel. His older brother Itachi sat idly looking out the window. Something was bothering him like always. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sasuke reached for his shirt putting on quickly.

"Sasuke, do you really want to isolate yourself like this?" Itachi asked. Sasuke quickly dresses. "I understand that you don't want to be a burden but is being alone the only way?"

"Well you're here right? See I'm not alone." Sasuke runs his mouth hoping his brother would get the message and leave. Though he knew better, Itachi wouldn't leave until he gave in. Let's face it, Sasuke is hard headed no one could change his mind on a matter.

"You know what I mean Sasuke. You should live your life for instances get a girlfriend. Remember that girl…Sakura! She was cute." Itachi nodded his head. Though remembered the person he couldn't remember the face. Itachi was bad with his memory.

"I dated her because her father owns the company that was competing with ours across the ocean. All I have ever done was for the company. What was the point of all those years spent in the office? Not to mention the eldest son ran away from obligation and I had to take his place at a young age. I never even made it to prom…" Sasuke looked down. Even if he didn't show it, he hated missing out on rallies, parties that the high school had. Naruto his friend had told him everything about it, but it wasn't the same.

"When was the last time you called Naruto?" Itachi asked another question. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he talked to Naruto.

"Maybe I'll call him later." Sasuke felt bad. 'Sheesh what a horrible friend I am.' Sasuke thought. There was knocking on the door. "Come in." Someone stomped in.

"Sasuke!" A familiar annoying voice called him.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke didn't turn around to face her. He really didn't want to deal with her.

"You never called me not even once!" Sakura pouted. "I know we are over but…I thought you loved me!" Sakura ran towards him. "Plus, I called you a million times today."

"I didn't hear the phone ring." Sasuke wasn't lying. Sakura dials his number again. There is a distant ring. "Oh…" Sakura starts to follow the ring until she places her ear on the wall.

"I think it's on the other side." Sakura runs to the other room. All of sudden it hit Sasuke. Sasuke ran behind her and Itachi tagged along to figure out why the sudden change in Sasuke's attitude. Sakura found the phone and opened it up.

"See 49 missed calls." Sakura looks up and gasps.

Hinata had taken off her dress because she likes to wear short shorts all the time. Even though she was wearing a sexy bra she didn't expect anyone to see her. That's when someone barged in. Hinata tried to cover her chest with her arms. Sakura walks up to Hinata and turns to face Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what is this?" Sakura stomps. "The bed is messy, and she's half naked. Did you…." Sakura screams and goes to slap Sasuke but he grabs her wrist. She starts to cry. "Don't you see how much I love you?"

"Stop Sakura, it's best if you leave." Sasukes states coldy. Sakura walks away slowly.

"I thought you were my boyfriend…" Sakura says.

"Didn't you get the memo: You and Sasuke are over." Itachi waves goodbye as she leaves. Itachi winks at his brother. "It's my bad for judging you earlier. I see that you are doing well." Itachi starts to back off when Sasuke grabs his shoulder.

"It's not what you think." Sasuke tries to save himself. "Itachi…"

"She's a nice catch Sasuke, really hot." Itachi escapes. Sasuke turns around. Hinata had put on the first shirt she could find. It was big on her, and now that she was wearing it, it seemed like they did spend the night together.

"I'm sorry." Hinata bows.

"It's alright." Sasuke says. "Anyway, my name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata opens her eyes wide. She searched for Sasuke all last night and now he was standing there before her. Hinata didn't want to admit it but she was starting to like Sasuke. He was gallant, handsome and kind…but she still had to do what she came here to do.

But will she have the strength to break his heart?


	4. The Hook Up

The Hook Up - Chapter 4

"I'm Hinata Hyuga. Thank you for last night." Hinata touches her bangs in embarrassment. "I feel like a burden to you."

"No." Sasuke surprised Hinata. "I mean, no you're not a burden." Sasuke looks down. It was the first time in his life he is unable to think of his next step. Sasuke picks his phone up and dials a number. "Alicia can you get me some women's clothing? Thanks, get a size small shirt and size…" he looks at Hinata.

"You don't have to." Hinata says but he continues to wait for her response. "Four."

"Size four pants. Don't forget some socks and shoes. See you then." Sasuke hangs up. "In the meantime you want some breakfast?" Hinata follows Sasuke to the dining room. There he pulled a chair out for her. Hinata takes a seat. "I'll go make some breakfast."

"No I can." Hinata starts to get up but he pushes her.

"You're my guest." Sasuke runs the kitchen. Hinata would hear several complain like he got hurt or something breaking. Every time she asked to help he wouldn't let her. Hinata even smelled something burn. She raised a brow hoping the apartment wasn't in fire. "Um…" he came out embarrassed. "The bacon got burned." Hinata smiled. Just when he stepped to place the plate on the table he tripped. Hinata jumped to her feet and ran to him.

"Are you hurt?" Hinata examined to see where the pots landed. Thank goodness it was far. Sasuke clutched his hand. Hinata lightly touched the hand. "Let me see." Sasuke reluctantly opened it. "You're burned."

"It was from earlier." Sasuke tries not to alarm her. "It's nothing." Sasuke closes the gap between them to whisper something to her. "Hinata." The sound of her name being called in his voice made chills run down her back. "I don't have much time so I will say this." Sasuke's face goes red. "I want you to be more of a guest to me…if you understand?" Hinata nods.

"I understand." Her face also goes red. "I want to be." Hinata could feel her heart beat out her chest. 'I can't faint, not now' Hinata urges herself. They both back off. "Um…why don't I go and cook some breakfast." Hinata started to get up when he places his arm around her shoulders and gives her a hug.

Somewhere else…

"Sasuke can't do this to me. I'm the prettiest girl in this world I deserve the best looking guy. Right Ino?" Sakura asks Ino.

"Yes Madam." Ino was Sakura's new personal body guard. Even if she hated the girl, she needed the money.

"Now to find out who she is and to get her away from my Sasuke." Sakura thinks for a second. "I know someone who is good at flirting." She dials a number. "Naruto I need you right now. No it's not a date; I need you to do a job. So come as soon as possible."

Back at Sasukes apartment…

"Why did you say that you don't have much time?" Hinata served Sasuke some breakfast. "Are you going away or something?"

"I can't tell you, not yet." Sasuke watches Hinata as she sits right next to him. "Thank you for the breakfast." Hinata smiled to herself. She liked how the atmosphere was, in general she liked being with him. It felt like home to her.

'The mission…' Hinata thought to herself. After a few minutes of staring at her food she looked back at Sasuke. 'Forget the mission.' She knew it was just a thing they did for fun, and it's not like Sasuke was a bad guy. Hinata took a bite of her eggs.

"So I'm guessing you guys are official?" Itachi comes out his room with a coat on.

"Um…" Hinata doesn't know how to respond.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend." Sasuke answers bluntly. Itachi smiles at the answer. Hinata and Sasuke enjoy the rest of the breakfast. "Hinata lets go out." Hinata looked forward to her first date.


	5. The Date

The Date Chapter 5

Hinata couldn't believe this was a date. She looked at the rides and stands. They were at a small amusement park. Kiba never took her out like this before this was all new to her.

"Hinata look I've always wanted to ride that." He points to a boat that rocks front and back. Hinata nodded though she hated heights. "Let's sit all the way on the edge." He turned to see Hinata's scared face. "How about something else?"

"No, you really want to do this." Hinata smiles.

From afar Sakura and Naruto are watching. Sakura is bent down trying to hide herself while Naruto starts to check her out. Just when he's about to grab Sakura's butt she stands up straight. She is biting her lips hard almost making them bleed.

"He never comes to places like this." Sakura runs to the lines dragging Naruto with her. "Let's get on the ride!" Just when they are the next to go a man stops them.

"Sorry that's all we can fit." The guy starts the ride. Sakura watches as Sasuke and Hinata enjoy the ride together.

"Are you scared?" Sasuke asks Hinata. "Here." Sasuke takes her hand. "Squeeze it if you get scared." Hinata blushes.

"They're holding hands!" Sakura jumps over the line grabbing hold of the boat not noticing it was still in motion. "AHHHHHH!" She is carried high in the air. Naruto extends his hands telling her to jump so she lets go. She lands on him. "Thanks Naruto."

"You don't look it but man you're heavy." Naruto tells Sakura. She stands up jabbing her high heel into his stomach.

"Who's heavy huh?" Sakura finally releases her anger. Only to notice that Sasuke and Hinata were gone. Someone accidently walks into Sakura. "Who did that?!" Sakura turns around to face Ino. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I spend time with my boyfriend sheesh!" Ino pulls Kiba deeper into the crowd. Suddenly Ino sees Hinata and Sasuke throwing darts a few feet away. "I can't believe it! Kiba look." She forces his head to turn to where they are. "Sasuke and Hinata are together. Let's go greet them." They run to Hinata and Sasuke. "Hinata!" Ino hugs her.

"Ino, Kiba what are you doing here?" Hinata asks.

"The question is why are you guys here?" Kiba asks a little jealous.

"We're on a date." Hinata replies hoping it would hurt Kiba, that cheating heathen. Sasuke blushes a bit at the thought of a date.

"What is he to you?" Kiba asks Hinata.

"He's…" Hinata couldn't find the words.

"I'm her friend." Sasuke states. Hinata is a little heartbroken.

"Friend?" Hinata says unsure of herself. 'So that's what he meant when he said he wanted to be more than just host and guest. He meant friends…' She was disappointed. 'Wait why am I disappointed? I should be relieved after such a rocky end in my other relationship.' Hinata could understand what was going on. 'I must really like him.'

"Well then why don't I go on date with my girl?" Kiba extends his hand to Hinata. Hinata doesn't reach out for him. "What's wrong?"

"You are two timing me with my own best friend why would I want to continue a relationship with you? Anyway…I have someone else in mind." Hinata takes Sasukes hand and walks away. Ino turns away.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asks. They stop in front of a roller coster, the biggest in the park. "Want to ride?" Hinata nods. They sit beside each other. Hinata signs as warm tears roll down her cheeks.

"I will be alright by the end of this ride." Hinata says. Sasuke squeezes her hand.

Sakura takes another slice of pizza. Naruto nearly ate the whole thing by himself. There day and plans were destroyed.

"You better make Hinata fall in love with you." Sakura says before taking another bite. "You like her right?"

"She's cute but not as good looking as you." Naruto touches Sakura's face softly. "You're beautiful Sakura, has anyone ever told you that?" Sakura drops her slice…

Sasuke arrives to his apartment. His brother finally moved out meaning Hinata and Sasuke were alone. Sasuke didn't have any naughty thoughts but sometimes his mind would wonder of. Sasuke says his good nights and goes into his room.

"Dammit!" Sasuke jumps on his bed. "Why didn't I say we were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sasuke starts to think to himself, 'for some reason it seemed like she didn't like my answer. Could it be she feels the same?' Sasuke blushes.


	6. Old Love

Old Love - Chapter 6

In the middle of the night there was slamming in the front door. Sasuke turned over not wanting to wake up. Hinata opened her door looking out to see if Sasuke had woke up, but it didn't seem like the slamming was waking him up so she decided to see who was at the entrance. There she looks out the little hole seeing only yellow.

"Um…who is it?" Hinata asks the yellow haired person.

"Sasuke, you're my best friend right let me in…" The person didn't seem to sober. Hinata cleared her throat. "Are you really Sasuke's best friend?" She asked. Someone walked up behind her. She turned to Sasuke who unlocked the door. Suddenly the door opened wide and the person fell on top of Hinata. "Ah!" She was caught by surprise.

"Aren't you cute?" The drunken guy smiled. Hinata blushes a little remembering the guy. "Wait, are you Hinata?" He seemed to remember her, not from the job but from the past. Sasuke yanks him off her.

"Were you planning to stay like that all night pervert?" Sasukes tone was a little harsh as if he was jealous. Naruto sits up and then falls back in sleep. "What the heck?"

"He must be tired." Hinata stands up touching Sasuke's arm lightly. "Night." She runs to her room and locked her door incase. Hinata sits on the edge of her bed in thought. She remembered from earlier that day, he was with Sakura but she didn't pay much attention to him. Now she can't help but take him off her mind as if she had seen him before. Hinata takes out her phone and dials her 'sister in law' number.

"Hello?" TenTen said all jittery. "Hinata is that you, I haven't spoken to you in such a long time."

"Sorry about that. How are you and Neji?" Hinata asks.

"We're fine, now why did you call me?" TenTen sees through Hinata. "I know you didn't call in the middle of the night just to ask how we are."

"Well I was wondering if that maybe for some reason I know a guy named Naruto?" Hinata asks. "I usually can't recognize anyone from the past but this guy sticks out for some reason." Hinata never told anyone but Kiba and Ino…but she had suffered a tragic accident in the past….

Right after high school her mother came to pick her up like every day. Hinata was worried about her school work and grades. The rain was pouring and her mother couldn't see anything in front of her.

"Hinata is that a car?" Her mother asked. Hinata didn't look up not once. She simply looked over her notes. "Hinata please tell me if that's a car or not."

"No mom." Hinata ignored her mother's request. The car in a matter of seconds slams to another. Though they were in their lane the other car was not. She was not able to avoid it and died at impact. Hinata's head was injured and she lost her memory. The doctor had hoped for it to come but it never did…

"Naruto, Naruto…" TenTen said in thought. "Ah..yes! I remember a Naruto! I think he was your boyfriend for a while. You had the hugest crush." TenTen starts to laugh to herself. "You use to follow around like a fan or something. Then one day you gave him your confession letter and he asked you to be his girlfriend. You were so happy." She giggles to herself. "Neji was so upset he even challenged Naruto to a fight."

"Wow, it would have been nice to remember that." Hinata feels a little sad. "Well say hello to brother ok?" Hinata says her goodbyes and hang up. How much she would like to remember the past. At the thought she closes her eyes and drifts to sleep. In the morning she gets ready and smells food being cook. She follows the smell to the kitchen.

"Morning!" Naruto, smiles widely. Hinata blushes at the thought that once they had a romantic relationship.

"Morning." Hinata walks towards him. "How are you?"

"Fine." Naruto looks away from her with sadden eyes. Hinata turns to go to get some plates and Naruto stops her by grabbing her wrist. "I'm not fine."

Sasuke comes out his room to hear Naruto and Hinata talking. He stands there listening in not wanting to interrupt.

"What…" Hinata doesn't know how to react.

"I learned a while after you didn't come back to school that you were in an accident. Neji took you away and I never saw you again. Hinata don't you remember me? Why didn't you look for me even when I searched so hard for you?" Naruto asks her. Hinata opens her eyes wide.

"I don't remember anything. Naruto I'm sorry but I lost my memory I don't remember anything from the past." Hinata lowers her head. "Not even what we use to be."

"Then…" Naruto lifts her head up, "I will make you remember." He leans in for a kiss. Hinata freezes in place as their lips connect. Sasuke is filled with anger.


	7. Realization

Sorry that I haven't posted this chapter sooner, but I was in vacation. Thanks for the wait hope you enjoy it!

Realization Chapter 7

Sasuke could feel his hand clench and turn into balls of fists. Sasuke felt foreign to the feeling of jealousy. He knew one thing though, if Naruto didn't stop now Sasuke was going to force him to. He watched seeing Hinata frozen at the same spot. Her eyes were wide open as if she was in total shock. He hand quickly pushed him away.

"No…" She whispered. "I don't like that." Hinata touched her lips lightly feeling the warmth of the others still lingering.

"Sorry a little uncalled for?" Naruto took a step back. "You really don't remember me?" Hinata shook her head. "Can I at least take you on a date? I mean maybe so that you can remember me." Hinata squints her eyes thinking. Sasuke quickly enters the room. He lightly touches Hinata's hand taking it into his hands.

"Are you ok Hinata? Or is this idiot bothering you." It was a statement. Sasuke growled in anger. Naruto didn't have to be a scientist to realize he was jealous.

"Oh." Naruto says to himself. He eyes his opponent. "Hinata, why don't we go to the training park for old time's sake?" She cocked her head. "We use to go there all the time, before I mean."

"Sure." Hinata wanted to see if she could indeed remember something. Not remembering anything was starting to make some situations in her life a bit harder. Her eyes turned to Sasuke. Looking at him she smiled. He was so manly and it made him look…well good and…the thought made her blush horribly. Hinata shrugged. He was so cute when he was jealous. "Later today then." I demanded. Sasuke stiffened I tightened the grip in response.

Sasuke turned to Hinata. Her face looks at his. He wasn't sure why but it seemed like his reaction…enlightened her?

Later that day Hinata wore a white sun dress and a hat to cover the sun from her eyes. She loved to make herself pretty every once in a while. Naruto extended his arm and Hinata placed her around his. She watched Sasuke as they exit. It wasn't a minute when Sasuke darts out the door taking the stairs instead of the elevator. He followed closely.

Naruto led her to training park. He use to box when in high school and apparently she would watch him. According to Naruto this was also the place they had their first kiss.

"It's nice today." Hinata sat on the bench. Naruto sat beside her.

"Yes it is…" The silence was awkward. They had absolutely nothing in common. "You sure?"

"Yes I can't stand sports. Don't like to play them and really detest watching." Hinata crossed her arms against her chest. Naruto took her chin making her face him.

"You have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen."Naruto said in a low tone. Hinata could almost remember something so similar happen before. Her head when light for a second almost like the memories were coming back. They were sitting like they were now, he said the same words. Hinata closed her eyes. What was going to happen next? A kiss maybe.

Naruto grunted and Hinata opened her eyes. Naruto was now standing up, someone gripping his shirt. Hinata looked anxiously at who it was. 'I should have known' Hinata rolled her eyes. Sasuke was holding on to Naruto.

"Hands off." Sasuke said in a low growl.

"Why should I? She's just a guest at your house. I'm just trying to win her heart back." Naruto responds.

"Because…" Sasuke was at loss of words, "she's mine and no one else's!" Sasuke shouts. Hinata almost jumps in joy when she hears it but she keeps herself composed. Hinata's hand lightly touches Sasukes.

"You don't have to worry." Hinata smiles lightly as Sasuke slowly lets go of Naruto. "I think I like you, a little way too much in my opinion…" She giggles to herself. When ever did she feel so blissful? Naruto drops to the ground. "Naruto helped me realize that. I thought for a while that you weren't going to stop him but when you did…I couldn't help but feel all my worries go away."

Sasuke steps towards her lightly touching her cheek. He lifts her chin a bit to directly face his. His forehead lightly touches hers. At that moment they were, even Naruto took off leaving them be.

"Thank goodness..." Sasuke goes for a kiss their lips touching. They part shortly after. "I've found you…" He holds her tighter. "I never thought I would." The sunset at the moment and it was the end of another day.


	8. Unexpected Turn

Unexpected Turn Chapter 8

Months afterwards…

Sakura gave up on Sasuke. She hated being replaced but after spending so much time with Naruto she was able to forget Sasuke once and for all.

Hinata and Sasuke dated, every day was a new adventure for them. Soon came the time Sasuke would have to tell her everything. He fought hard with himself, but he knew she would never forgive him if he waited too long.

…

"Hinata…" Hinata's heart raced as he spoke her name. She gripped her phone tighter wishing he was with her. "I think it's time I tell you something important. Can you meet up with me?" He asked. The wind touched her skin lightly.

"Sure, where do you want to meet up at?" Hinata asks looking at the ground. She was even shy on the phone. She wondered what it could be about.

It took a while before he could finally answer, "Meet me at the lake near the apartment building. Do you have a ride?"

"No, but I want to walk and I'm not that far so it's ok. See you in a few?" Hinata asked him. She could almost hear him smile.

"I'll wait for you." Sasuke hanged but. Hinata blushed and put her phone in her pocket. She didn't want to go to him empty handed. She remembered how he left without eating. Hinata paced to the store nearby, opening the door wide. She quickly grabbed his favorite dessert.

'If I cross the street maybe I'll get there faster.' Hinata thought to herself. She smiled and looked both ways. After seeing that no one was coming she started to cross. A huge gust of wind made her stand for a second. She could hear someone gasp. Her head turned to the person…

…

Sasuke looks at his watch. It's been an hour already. Sasuke decided to give her another call but still no one picked it up. He sighed and walked to where she said she was at the time he called. 'She said she was at the supermarket earlier.' Sasuke jumped in his car and started to drive towards town. There was a huge commotion.

The traffic was horrible and all he could see where cops everywhere. Sasuke decided to open his windows and enjoy the cool air from outside. Two ladies passed by.

"Could you imagine?" One said to the other.

"I know, that poor girl she. I don't think she will ever get over that." The other girl looked at the ground.

"Excuse me!" Sasuke called the girls over. "What happened?" The girls looked at each other.

"Someone got hit by a car." One girl said. Sasuke couldn't help but turn off his car and run to the accident… "Hinata…"

…

Earlier

Hinata saw the gasping person. Ino stood there hands covering her mouth. Kiba on her side started running towards her. What was happening? Hinata looked around herself. Someone hit her eyes for a second…it was a light. After she could focus something big was going to hit her. Hinata closed her eyes. This was it; she knew this was the end.

Kiba ran faster extending his arms and pushing Hinata to the ground. Hinata fell to the ground and opened her eyes. Kiba was still looking at her when, the truck hit him. The warm liquid hit her face. Hinata crawled to Kibas lifeless body. For a second she could feel her head go light. Then it went clear.

'Hinata is that a car?' Her mother asked her. Hinata was too busy studying for an exam.

"No mom." Hinata turned the page when something hit them hard. The car flipped over the other one and landed upside down. Hinata felt pain everywhere. She coughed a bit. Her hand covered in blood she unbuckled herself. "Mom…" Hinata turned to look at her mother. She touched her mother's face. Her eyes didn't open. "MOM!" Hinata saw the large gash on the side of her head. "Mom…" Hinata sobbed.

Everything….she remembered everything.


	9. Search

Chapter 9 - Search

Hinata couldn't move. All was drowned out except for Inos screaming. It burned in Hinata's ears… "Sorry…" Hinata could barely say a word. Her legs were too weak to move. She turned her head seeing someone running towards her. The person gave her a hug.

"Hinata!" Sasuke pulled her away from Kiba's body. He sighed in relief and started to wipe the blood off Hinata's face. It seemed so familiar to him, like something he did a long time ago. His head started to hurt. The ambulance raced to the scene picking up the group. Hinata wouldn't snap out of her trance.

"How…how could I forget?" Hinata whispered to herself. While they checked her blood pressure…it all seemed to flash by because before she knew it they were in the hospital. Sasukes head is besides her on the bed. She takes a quick look noticing he's sleeping. He moans and then turns his head facing her. She wanted to look at the beautiful face for a brief second. She gasps.

She closed her eyes tightly. She saw blood all over his face. She knew that it wasn't there but it looked so real it scared her. How could she ever think of something so horrible? Maybe all she needed was some rest.

"Hinata are you awake?" Sasuke said his voice a little hoarse. She opened one eye, the blood was gone.

"Yes." Hinata whispers.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke extends his arms touching her left cheek. "That this happened to you. I want to make you forget but I guess I don't have the power to do so." He smiles lightly. Hinata closes her eyes drifting to sleep once again.

oOo

Three Days Later…

Finally it was over. Hinata didn't have to deal with Inos constant meltdowns. But something still lingered in her mind: why did she see Sasukes face full of blood? And why did it seem more like a memory then a side effect of the meds? Hinata was going to find the answer no matter what!

She dialed a number in her phone. She knew if anything she could always rely on Shino to get information.

"Shino! Its been a while hasn't it? I need your help." Hinata started. "I need you to get information on my mothers accident. Also some data on Sasuke Uchiha, include hospital records too. It's a long story."

"You remember don't you?" Shino asks.

"Yes, I finally remembered. Sasuke is a ….friend…. and I needed to get info on him so no crazy ideas!" She made an awkward laugh.

"He's your boyfriend isn't he?" Shino asks bluntly. Hinata turns bright red.

"Yeah…" She blushes hard and harder. "Just tell me when you get the information." She hangs up sighing. Someone touches her shoulder. Hinata jumps a bit seeing that it was Sasuke. "You scared me." She tries to slow her heart rate.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke turns on the light of the room. It hurts Hinata eyes at first. "I've been looking for you and then I heard that Ino let you go so I thought you would be far from there. You look distracted…is something wrong?" Sasuke asks her. His face gets closer to hers.

"Nothings wrong." Hinata smiles. He catches her by surprise by giving her a small peck on her lips. Hinata grabs his face and gives him a kiss. "That's better." Sasuke was totally caught off guard. His lips make a smile and he chuckles. "I love you Hinata." Hinata gives him a tight hug.

"I love you too…" Hinata responds. She could hear his heart beat under his chest. It got faster every second. 'Hopefully it doesn't explode!' Hinata thinks… 'Because I love it.'

Sasuke couldn't bear to ruin this moment, he couldn't tell her…not yet.

…..

Thx for read! Also I look forward to the next story I'm going to write, based off a lifetime movie called: Perfect Teacher!

My Perfect Teacher Sasuke

It's about a rich and pretty Sakura who gets everything she wants. There's a new teacher Mr. Uchiha, he's handsome smart kind, and has her full attention. She wants him and no one…I mean no one…is going to stop her from getting what she wants.

Can't wait. Thanks again!


	10. What's the Truth?

What's the Truth?

Chapter 10

Sasuke takes another good look at Hinata who is currently sleeping on his shoulder. Even if she was a girl she would never stay past the mushy part in romantic movies. Sasuke chuckled to himself and turned off the TV. Just when he went to pick her up his phone began to ring. Hinata gasps softly and sits up. She looks dazedly at her surroundings.

"Oh, the movie how did it end?" Hinata asks Sasuke. He smiles with the phone on his hand. "You should get that." He picks up the call.

"Ashton Kutcher hooks up with his best friend in the end." Sasuke walks out the room closing the door behind himself. "Brother…" he says in a whisper.

"Did you tell her?" Itachi asks. Sasuke doesn't answering which to Itachi meant he didn't. "IT will catch up to you and if you truly love her you wouldn't hurt her this way. Sasuke do it before she leaves you." Sasuke hangs up the phone. The truth, he couldn't find the way to utter it. He was too afraid. He laughs to himself.

"Fear!" Sasuke never thought such a thing could waiver him.

…

Shino finds exactly what Hinata was searching for…but this couldn't be! Shino rereads the information on his screen. He takes out the flash drive from the computer. He had to give it personally to her and warn her! He quickly texts her.

Hinata receives a text from Shino. Sasuke comes from the other room smiling lightly looking only at the floor. He was ready to tell her.

'Come where we always meet.' Shino's texts states. Sasuke goes to tell her something and she interrupts. "Got to go!" Hinata puts on her flip flops. "Sorry something came up I'll call you later." Hinata calls a taxi.

"Where are we going?" The man asks.

"Konoha high." Hinata sits back feeling her heart beat fasten. Whenever they met there something bad was up. When they got there she ran to the tree in the front of the school. She saw a shadow and turned. Shino was holding a flash drive. "This is everything?" He nods.

"You need to see it as soon as possible." Shino lightly pats her back. "Take care." Hinata looks intensely at the little thing in her hands. This was going to change her world…she knew it! She picks up her cell and dials a number. "Hey, you still at work?" She smiles. "Good I need to do something."

….

(Flashback)

Hinata sits next to Gaara. His red hair made him a target to bullying all his life thank goodness he was a black belt and was able to defend himself. They had been friends since kindergarten and officially were best of friends.

"What are you going to do in the future?" Hinata asks, final exams were right around the corner and senior year was ending.

"I want to study teaching. I want to teach here." Gaara looks at the enormous high school. "I don't know why but that's what I want to do."

"A teacher and an accountant…sound promising. We'll have around the same working schedule and not to mention it's not going to be too rough." Hinata feels his hands touch hers.

"I don't want to lose communication with you during college." Gaara looks intensely at her. He was going to go to Konoha Community college while she was going to the University on the other side of the nation. He was so afraid that she would leave him or they would just forget each other. Hinata gives him a hug.

Like most couples they tired to keep in touch through Skype and other methods but eventually the distance made them forget each other. Gaara fulfilled his dream and became a teacher in Konoha High while Hinata worked as an accountant which was sadly ended. They talked to each other here and then but nothing serious.

…

Hinata walked up to the door and opened it. Gaara was sitting on the chair in front of the class. He stands up seeing her face go a little pale.

"I need to looks at something," She shows him the flash drive, "But I'm a little scared. I can't be alone…" Gaara walks to her placing his arm on her shoulder.

"Don't faint." Gaara holds her up straight. "Be strong and let's look at it. What's in it?"

"The Truth." Hinata gives him the flash drive. He puts in his computer.

"Then lets see it."


	11. The Dirty Truth

The Dirty Truth

Chapter 11

Hinata gasps feeling the tears running down her face. 'How could this be?' She asks herself. She looks at the picture of her accident. The tragic accident, she could remember how the scene was but she could never had thought that something like this could be it. She tries to hide her face under her hands. Gaara takes her head and places it on his shoulder. This always made her feel better in the past and it still helped her.

"I…" She was absolutely speechless. "He was there…he killed my mother." She got up quickly angered and hurt. "He's that monster that killed my mother!" Her phone rang, it was Sasuke. She threw the phone to the ground not caring if it broke. Gaara picks it up and places his hand on her shoulder. She brushes him aside. He is hurt by this action. "I'm sorry I need to be alone."

She runs out the room. Gaara follows her locking the door behind him. He follows her taxi to an apartment building. But he couldn't find himself entering after her…he could feel his heart ache because he still loved her.

…..

Hinata throws the door open and when Sasuke stands to look at her, her rage lessens. Instead of shouting and hating him she fell to her knees feeling her head go a little light. Sasuke runs to her helping her to her feet.

"Why do you have to be him?" Hinata sobs. "I don't think I could see you anymore…" Sasuke freezes in place. "I can't be with you."

"What?" Sasuke opens his eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

"I need space and time to think. Let's break up." Hinata grabs the door knob. "I just can't see you anymore…sorry." She runs out the room. Sasuke leans on the wall dumbfounded. He never had felt such an intense pain in his chest it was unbearable. He looks at the ground seeing something small. He looks at it harder noticing it's a flash drive.

….

Hinata exits the building seeing Gaara waiting for her outside the door. She almost falls but he holds her in place. Just when he was going to ask her something she hugs him tightly burying her face in his chest.

"Gaara, do you want to be with me?" Hinata asks. Gaara could feel his heart in his mouth.

"I don't want to be a rebound." Gaara hated saying this, but no matter how much he wanted to be with her he never wanted to take advantage of her when she was weak. "So don't…" Hinata gives him a kiss in the mouth.

"I never told you this but I love you…since you helped me back in high school. You were the only one that came to visit me and helped me remember things. Others didn't bother to deal with me and you had such patience and you were caring that I fell in love with you. I tried dating others but I couldn't help but think of you. I thought that I found 'the one' but he backstabbed me…so I know for sure now that you're the only one for me. I want to be with you." Hinata confesses. Gaara was unsure how to respond.

"Hinata I love you ever since we were kids but I stand strong with my conviction, I will never take advantage of you. Let's do this the right way…" Gaara hesitates uttering the next words, "Marry me."

Hinata looks up to his face. He seemed so serious that she snapped out her trance. He was asking her for real. She truly loved him and had to forget Sasuke some how.

"Yes, Gaara I will marry you." Hinata couldn't feel the joy of such a thing her heart was just too broken. He lowers his head and kisses her back.

…..

Sasuke connects the flash drive to his computer. It was a newspaper article from years ago…

"On a horrible rainy day two cars collide. One car was found in a ditch flipped over while the other was completely wrecked. Such a thing ghastly scene was found by a little boy walking home after his soccer practice. The totaled car contained Konoha Industry owner's son Sasuke Uchiha which is currently in ICU clinging to his life. The other car contained two people, Hinata Hyuga who is also in ICU and her mother who died on impact. Not much is known on why the accident occurred but…" Sasuke stopped reading.

"I killed her mother…" Sasuke could remember the accident…


	12. Doubts

Doubts

Chapter 12

"Hinata I love you ever since we were kids but I stand strong with my conviction, I will never take advantage of you. Let's do this the right way…" Gaara hesitates uttering the next words, "Marry me."

Hinata looks up to his face. He seemed so serious that she snapped out her trance. He was asking her for real. She truly loved him and had to forget Sasuke some how.

"Yes, Gaara I will marry you." Hinata couldn't feel the joy of such a thing her heart was just too broken. He lowers his head and kisses her back.

….

Hinata sat on Gaaras couch not believing what had happened the day before…she agreed to marry him. Her heart sank. Should it sink? The question echoed in her mind. She could only think of Sasuke and every time that happened she remembers her dead mother. How could she ever have a romance with such a guy? He didn't get charged with vehicular homicide just because he has a big name like Uchiha. No one would ever pay for her loss. Gaara places a warm cup of tea in front of her.

"This will make you feel better." Gaara sits besides her. "Are you really ok? With the marriage thing?" Gaara looks at her pale face.

"Yes, you are a person that cared for me. My first real love…I need you." Hinata looks at him with huge eyes. "Sasuke was someone that I was betrayed by, but you never left my side. That's why I know this is where I belong." Hinata places her head on Gaaras head. "Remind me why I loved you so much…revive the heart beat." She places her hand on her heart.

….

Sasuke takes a deep breath realizing he was alone. Why was fate such a cruel thing? Someone knocked on the door…Sasuke ran to it hoping it was Hinata. When he opens the door he saddens.

"I bet you didn't expect to see me." The guy fixes his glasses. "My name is Shino." Sasuke raises a brow. "I can help you get Hinata back." He looks to the ground. "I investigated a little in the case of her mother's death and I ran into some thrown evidence. Someone paid the cops. Someone you know someone close to you…" He pulls out a paper.

"Come in." Sasuke still has his doubts. "Why investigate this case further? I'm at fault and because of it I ruined Hinatas life."

"No you didn't. Itachi did." Shino bluntly states. "You are the heir to the company right? You always were…didn't you ever wonder why?"

"He didn't want anything to do with it…." Sasuke answers.

"No. Itachi doesn't have the same father. Your mother worked as a tutor for your father when he was a teenager. She was a single mother who did all she could to provide for her son Itachi. He fell in love with her and they married shortly. The man never loved Itachi…not once. Even if your mother wanted him to inherit everything, your father would never allow it. That's why she had you." Shino handed wedding pictures of Sasukes mother holding Itachi in her wedding dress. "While your mother gave up her pursuit, Itachi didn't. That's why he plotted your death."

….

Hinata turned on the shower letting the warm water hit her body. Tears slipped as she thought of how cruel she was…

'I don't love him, and probably will never love him.' The thought of hurting him made her want to give up. 'What if I become like those girls that marry but are always with another man? I don't think I can stop loving Sasuke.' She could hear her phone ring. She opens her shower and looked at the phone. "Sasuke?" Suddenly it stopped and she didn't move.

….

"Sasuke!" Shino runs to Sasuke who can't stop coughing. Sasuke covers his mouth and stops to look at his hands.

"Blood…" Sasuke grows pale. "No not now…I can't quit now." Sasuke grabs the phone once again and dials Hinata number. "I can't…" Sasuke drops the phone.

"What's wrong?" Shino asks Sasuke as he dials 911.

"I can't see." Sasuke blinked and blinked but the darkness never faded.

….

Hinata drops the phone…gasping as she hears what's going on. "Sasuke's…blind?"


End file.
